1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing information and, in particular, to an apparatus, a method, and a program for efficiently executing a program subject to migration of the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Program migration, such as program movement or a program conversion process, is typically used.
Available as a related art technique for executing migration is an emulation method such as QEMU (Registered Trademark of Fabrice Bellard).
Other techniques are also disclosed in Ben Serebrin, “Cross-vendor migration: What do you mean my ISA isn't comptabile?”, Xen Summit, February 2009, and FlexMigration (Intel/DOC-2538, retrieved Apr. 23, 2009 through the Internet).